Invincibility and Love
by Raven-Rach
Summary: JxC Oneshot. Valentine Morgenstern had been a monster playing heartlessly with our emotions, making us believe that we were related, making us believe that what had felt so perfect had been horribly wrong. But Jace was here now, and it didn't matter.
1. Chapter 1

**I just can't seem to keep away from this site! I am addicted to all of your amazing reviews lol! To**_ Little Miss Insanity_**- Clary and Jace getting together? Yup, I'm going to try that right now!  
****Okay, so first off I'm just going to say where I got my inspiration for this one because this time I actually have a concrete source of inspiration other then the **_**Inspiration Fairies**_** that randomly visit me during the day for no reason!**

_Starfishgobo_** (I'm her **_**chickpea**_** don't ya know!) inspired the beginning of this, because I was reading one of her old reviews for **_**To Love or To Destroy **_**and she said that the chapter reminded her of a song called **One Mans Drinking Games by Mayday Parade.**I looked up the song and the lyrics that stood out for me were:  
**_Then I'd run over to your house…  
__and then I'd climb through your window.  
__And I'd whisper that I love you .  
_**Then the plot began- so thank you to Starfishgobo!!**

**My second source of inspiration was also a song- **_Invincible by Muse. _**Again, it was the lyrics.  
**_Make your dreams come true  
Don't give up the fight  
There's no one like you in the universe  
Don't be afraid  
Stand up for what you believe  
During the struggle  
They will pull us down  
Let's use this chance  
To turn things around  
__And tonight we can truly say  
Together we're invincible_

**All you reviewers and readers inspired and continue to inspire me greatly, as does everyone voting in the awards. Every single one of you inspire me to write everyday. So thank you!Now, on with the story! (I hate long intros- I'm so sorry for this essay!!) This is pretty OOC.  
**_Disclaimer- I own none of the songs nor Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare. _

* * *

Clary spun around as soon as she heard a dull thud on her window. It sounded like a small bird had smashed into the transparent pane of glass- but when the redhead whirled around she nearly smashed to the ground herself. Pressed up against the second storey window was Jace. A wry grin plastered on his painfully handsome face as he peered in at her. He stood on the frightfully narrow ledge against the glass as though he were leaning coolly on a door jamb and not on the exterior periphery of a staggering height. Yet it was the fact that it was actually Jace that shocked Clary the most.

Jace Wayland. Not Morgenstern, or Fray, or Fairchild… but Wayland. The true son of Michael Wayland. A man who he had never known- instead, Jace grew up with only a poor dictating imitator of a paternal figure who had lied, hurt and never loved. Even now, two weeks after the Idris Incident as Clary liked to call it, she still couldn't decipher how she felt about it. The shocking realisation that came with an oath-sworn testimony had rendered all human emotions and words incapable and lacking in their attempts to describe how Clarissa Fray felt now living in the aftermath. It shamed her a little to admit that huge relief had been her first emotion. Unadulterated joy had quickly followed, before crashing confusion took hold. There had, of course, been anger- overwhelming anger towards the monster that was Valentine Morgenstern for playing with their emotions so heartlessly, for making them believe that they were related, for making them believe that what had felt so perfect had been so horribly wrong.

Jace had been the most furious. Clary could remember his reaction vividly- the anguish and downright rage Jace had shown was truly terrifying. He had flung himself across the room to where Valentine had been held, he had pushed past the men keeping the cruel man shackled… and he had attacked. It was a complete loss of control. He was like a caged, beaten and taunted animal who had finally been set free- he pounced with primal ferocity and lightening grace. Roaring, screaming, snarling, hitting… Clary had been torn between fear and the desperate longing to comfort the conflicted Nephilim. But he had been pulled off Valentine before she could do anything, and Alec Lightwood had escorted him outside. It was more of a battle of tug-o-war than an escort. The last thing she saw of Jace as he was being forcefully dragged out of the court was his blazing eyes. They bore into Clary's soul and made her gasp in her seat.

The journey home had been filled with silence. It filled the air like a thick and choking smog of unsaid words and stifled actions. Awkward, Clary decided, was a drastic understatement. Every time she felt her hand inconspicuously move to hold his, she had restrained herself. Jace had not even so much as looked at her- sometimes when she glanced at his hands, they were shaking with the remnants of overwhelming fury. Yet Jace's eyes, Clary had noticed, held a strange tinge of grief and melancholic sorrow. Every single person seated in the carriage avoided him, knowing all too well that conversation would not be welcomed. Silence had tauntingly reigned. Even when the carriage stopped. There weren't any goodbyes, the handsome Shadowhunter had sullenly flounced off in his conflicted state with his morosely torn facial expression.

Luke had brought a confused Clary home, and the Lightwoods followed Jace to the Institute. Clary hadn't seen him since. Every time she had broached the subject of visiting, Luke had told her that Jace needed time to sort out his head and would not want any visitors. She had submissively agreed- although she yearned to disobey and disregard his advice. Clary had not seen Jace for two weeks, she had not seen him since she had discovered that he was not her brother. Clary had not seen Jace until right this minute. And now she didn't know what to do.

"How did you get here?" she asked incredulously, yanking open the window urgently.

Jace climbed through the rectangular frame lithely and straightened himself up in the centre of her room. "You don't want to know," he grinned. His gleaming teeth reminded Clary of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"_Why_ are you here?" she asked, nervously changing tactics.

Jace faltered and ran his Marked right hand through his golden hair. Clary closed the window slowly, needing something to do. Anything to do that would distract her from his butterscotch irises and windswept hair. Her breath had begun to catch in her throat and it became increasingly difficult to pace her racing heartbeat.

"I don't know," Jace admitted in frustration. "I just… ended up here…"

Clary leant back against the windowsill, her hands grasping the wooden rim while she felt the cluttered ornaments lying there jab her skin. Jace stood awkwardly in the middle of her room, and Clary felt a tiny thrill of excitement run through her as she contemplated that sentence. He was in her room. The redheaded Shadowhunter's teeth clamped down on her bottom lip. Jace's stare continued to scorch her where she stood.

"I couldn't stay away," he whispered. Suddenly Clary realised that somehow he had crossed the space between them and was now standing in front of her- his silvery-scarred skin looming before her eyes. Jace was close- very close. Clary felt her eyes flutter closed as his cool, pale hand slid around her cheek. The blood instantly rushed to her face, highlighting the sensation of his skin on hers. His thumb rubbed over the panes of her cheekbone and Clary's heart juddered erratically in her chest.

"Good," she said softly. He was clouding up her mind with a haze of happiness. She was so irrevocably drawn to him that his mere presence made her head spin.

"What do you mean?" he murmured. "You said you wanted me to be your brother." His hand never left her warm skin as he traced small patterns on her flesh. Clary knew without glancing at him that his eyes were still staring at her. The endless pools that she tried so hard not to get lost in- it annoyed her that she usually failed in that endeavour.

"I lied." It was a simple answer, it was the truth. Clary opened her eyes slowly, marvelling at how close he was to her. He was still taller than her, but so close that she could count every single one of his separate curving eyelashes if she wanted- but that wasn't what Clary wanted at all. Jace smiled, and Clary's world got brighter as it burst into joyous colour and light.

"You look… you seem happy," she whispered gently. And he did, his face held a bright and carefree note that she hadn't glimpsed before. The corner of his lips were curled upwards at one side. Not a smirk, but an actual smile. Tender and soft, not sarcastic or jeering. Clary decided that she would do anything to see that smile again.

"That's because I am," Jace chuckled. It was a low sound that reverberated in his chest, he was so close that Clary could feel it shivering through her own body.

"I am ridiculously, unbelievably, unreasonably happy," Jace admitted softly. "_You_ make me happy."

Clary's heart swelled, and she ducked her head to mask her wide grin. Jace's fingers skimmed down her jaw line to beneath her chin, he gently pushed her upwards to face him. "Don't hide that smile," he whispered- but it was more teasing than chastising.

Clary's heart stilled before racing at a million miles an hour. He was going to kiss her. She knew it. And this time there would be no regret or guilt. This time they were two free people with no limits or bounds or conventions to stop them. There was nothing that could stop them. It was meant to be, and they knew it- they were _allowed_ to be together now.

But all good things come to an end, and Clary cursed that the best moment of her life had been stopped before it had even begun. Jace spun around as light flooded Clary's bedroom and Luke's shadow spilled through the door.

"Jace!" the man's shocked voice exclaimed. Clary winced for a reason unknown to herself.

"In the flesh," the Shadowhunter replied. "The dazzling, handsome and gorgeous flesh- but in the flesh none the less."

Luke sighed. "Out," he said wearily. "Get out Jace."

"What?!" Clary cried. "You never had a problem with Jace before!"

"Yeah," Luke said wryly, gesturing towards the door. "He was your brother before."

Jace gave a humour-filled scoff paired with a sharp smirk. "Was I really? Was I ever her brother, Graymark?"

"Jace, just go home."

"Will do, Alpha," Jace mock-saluted, the golden locks bouncing. "Personally, I find it pretty hilarious that you trust a parasitic vampire to stay under your roof, but not a courageous, sacrificing and talented Shadowhunter."

"I prefer to think of it as Jace versus Simon, not Shadowhunter versus Vampire," Luke commented, following the sarcastic teen through the apartment.

"So how is it that I don't win?" Jace asked in a sarky tone.

"You think it over," Luke advised with a roll of his eyes. "Goodbye Jace."

Luke shut the door before the golden-haired Nephilim could reply, but Clary could still hear his voice echo through the door clear as crystal and full of satisfied and carefree jibing.

"Yes sir, Alpha sir," Jace called, his voice laced with liberal satire. Clary had to clamp her lips together to stop giggles spilling out. Jace's good mood had made him more vocal then usual. She could tell that he had not finished yet, Clary knew that he was still standing right outside the door- probably with a whole plethora of quick witticisms at the ready. She knew the feeling all too well, the rushing sense of content and dizzying happiness that intoxicated her when she was in his presence had clearly affected him too. Those bubbling emotions that made her want to laugh for a week straight or run a marathon- the feelings that could not be stifled now that they had concrete hope.

"Oh poor, frazzled Werewolves," Jace exclaimed dramatically. "Forget your hospitality, bolt your windows and lock up your daughters! Jace Wayland is on the loose, the nefarious and corrupting force of darkness himself, no woman is safe! Oh the unadulterated horror and fear!"

"Jonathon," Luke yelled from the kitchen. "Go home!"

Clary could hear the grinning Nephilim whistle as he traipsed down the stairs. The fact that it was Jace who was behaving in such a manner astounded her. And the best thing was that he was acting this way because of her. Because of the intoxicating joy that no longer only overcame her, but startled him too. Jace was not the only one who was ridiculously and ecstatically happy.

"You know, you never had a problem with Simon staying over when we were going out," Clary said. The phrase made her cringe.

Luke filled himself a glass of water and gave a humourless snort of derision. "It's hardly the same, Clary."

"Why?" The girl asked quirking an eyebrow challengingly.

"Jace was your brother-"

"No he wasn't!" Clary refuted. She tossed her copper curls over her shoulder and glared at her self-appointed father accusingly.

"Yes he was," Luke argued. "You two can't… it would be wrong… Look, Clary, it just isn't right and anyone else would say the exact same. Jace was your brother for all intensive purposes and that is how he should stay."

Clary stared at Luke in disbelief, and felt her heart sink. This would be how others felt too, wouldn't it? They would still think it was wrong. They would still look down on them… no matter how right it felt. Clary shook her head infinitesimally. She would not let him be taken away from her again, if she had to go to the ends of the earth she would see that illuminating smile again and hear Jace succumb to the blithe joy she had witnessed only minutes before. There would be no lying this time, she wouldn't allow it.

"Luke… I, eh, think I'll go to bed now."

Lucian Graymark gave a deep-felt and loud sigh. "Clary, I'm sorry. It's just, I see the way he looks at you. As your fa-, as your guardian I can't let-"

"Yeah, I know," Clary said with a soft and forced smile. "Thanks Luke, I know you only want what's best."

"If you want to talk-" he offered awkwardly.

Clary shut her door delicately. "Yeah, sure. Thanks Luke. Goodnight."

The bedroom suddenly felt very empty. Clary glanced around the room, half hoping that Jace would be lurking in a corner somewhere… but there weren't really any corners that he could hide in. Everything in the room was exactly the same, yet Clary noted that everything felt entirely different. The sketchbook discarded on Clary's crumpled and scrunched up bedcovers, however, was different too- it was now open, but Clary knew that she had left it closed. Peering down at the vanilla page, she realised that someone had scribbled a message beside her most recent portrait of Jace. Although it was more of an elegant piece of calligraphy as opposed to a scribbling scrawl.

_Nice to know I keep you up at night, how many sketchbooks are dedicated solely to me? Hundreds, I'm sure. But that isn't why I'm here… I'll be waiting downstairs. Try to escape from daddy dearest- toss him a meaty bone or something._

_I'll wait all night if I have to,_

_Jace _

Clary instantly felt her face heat up and she waited impatiently for the sound of the television switching off. She paced the floor, glancing every few seconds at the impossibly slow clock. She was pacing for thirty-seven minutes before the television faded into silence, it had been forty-six minutes before the familiar sound of Luke's lamp being clicked off sounded through the walls. Five minutes later, Clarissa Fray was out the door.

The cold wind teased her unruly curls as they shone crimson beneath the silver glow of the moon. Clary wrapped her arms around herself tightly in an attempt to block out the biting gale. Two pale hands slid surprisingly around her shoulders and the scent of singed Marks filled her nose.

"You came," Jace whispered in her ear.

"You stayed," she smiled.

"Always," he mumbled. Clary's breath caught in her throat as she felt his soft lips kiss her neck gently. Again and again, making her knees tremble. She turned in his embrace and wound her arms around his neck to twine her fingers around the spun-gold strands of his soft hair. With a small smile tugging at his lips, Jace bent down slightly and pressed his forehead to hers, staring into her emerald eyes. Clary could feel his fresh breath wash over her face like a refreshing breeze that blew away all the painful cobwebs of the past. He was here, she was here, they were here… together. A new start. Nothing else mattered.

Clary could feel herself smile too as she continued to twist the locks of hair between her fingers like blossoming vines wrapping around a trellis. They were meant to be together, and they had fooled no one in trying to ever deny it. Clary leant up and pressed her lips to his. As Jace kissed her back, she felt his hands around the small of her back pulling her even closer as if he was terrified that she would somehow disappear. It was a tight grip that told her that he never wanted to let go, and she tugged his hair harder telling him that she felt symbiotically the same.

When they finally reluctantly pulled away, they stayed in the circle of each other's arms. "So what did you climb through my window to tell me?" Clary asked softly, resting her head beneath his chin as he held her close.

"Oh not much," Jace whispered. "Just, you know, that I love you."

"Not much at all," she mused teasingly. Clary kissed him again. "Do I have to climb through your window in the dead of night to tell you that, or can I say it now?"

"Well, the absence of the Shakespearean window scene _does _take away from the dramatic emphasis of the entire thing somewhat, but I suppose you can say it now if you must." As Jace continued to kiss her neck, Clary could feel him smile against her skin. It was almost as good as seeing that dazzling smile, she thought with a grin.

"I love you," she said softly, meaning every word with every fibre of her being.

Jace captured her lips again with his own, and there was no reason to stop this time. No possible reason in the entire universe. There was nothing _wrong _with this, it was perfect. It was right.

"They won't… Jace, they won't understand-" Clary dismally tried to explain what Luke had made her realise but she couldn't find the words.

"They still won't accept us?" he volunteered with more than just a slight tinge of sadness and anger.

Clary nodded. "Luke said… he said it wasn't right…"

"Don't listen to him, don't listen to any of them Clary," he said vehemently. "You can't be afraid, you can't let them stop us. They can't make us stop fighting for this."

Clary's eyes opened wide and became shocked. "I won't- they won't. I want you, I don't care what anyone else says. I just don't know what we are going to do."

Jace looked past her, out onto the empty stretch of tarmac. His eyes took on a faraway quality, as if he was envisioning something that was in his grasp waiting to be fully embraced.

"We'll run away," he said.

"What?" Clary echoed incredulously.

"We'll run away… together. We'll go somewhere where they can't pull us down. We'll go somewhere where no one will care. We can turn this all around Clary, it's a chance just waiting to be taken. We can take it together."

"I-"

Jace's golden eyes bore into hers. "We are meant to be together Clary. I love you. Alone we are strong, together we'll be invincible. They can't stop us, I won't let them. I love you too much to let them do that again. I won't let you go."

Clary's eyes were calculating, she glanced up at the lightless windows to Luke's apartment and back to Jace's handsome face again. Clary's mind was running through a million different scenarios. Her mother... Jocelyn... Could she really leave her mother, or Luke, or Simon? No, she couldn't. But going now did not necessarily mean leaving forever... she could come back. Clary reasoned with herself, trying to work out which option was best. To leave with the man she loved, or stay with her family and miss him horribly.

"Let's do it," she said decisively. It was almost as if she was shocked at herself for saying it. A small smile crept onto her face. "Let's go- me and you. We can always come back. All that matters to me is you, and if I can't have you here then let's go somewhere else."

Jace let a surprised exhale of laughter. The Nephilim crashed his lips to Clary's once more. Gently he picked her up and spun her around. "I love you," he said exuberantly.

Clary laughed as he held her tight, suspended in the air. She found herself giggling joyously, marvelling at how carefree and untroubled Jace seemed. "I love you so much."

Clary beamed brightly as she packed her bags and wrote a short note of goodbye. She tacked it to the fridge before sneaking out the door again- before going back to him. Back to Jace's open arms and loving embrace. He had climbed her walls, and crept through her window, and he had whispered that he loved her. Tonight no one would stop them, for tonight they had finally won the fight. Tonight, Clary and Jace were invincible. For love was the strongest force known to man, and those who embraced it were the strongest of men.

Tonight they were Invincible, because they knew that true Love lasts forever. There was no stopping them now, they were truly invincible with love.

* * *


	2. AN for Everyone

Hi guys, just fixed some of the mistakes in this! I'll be editing my other stories over the next month- I have just realised that I use _then _instead of _than _**all the time!!! **And to be honest it is driving me crazy! I added in some extra sentences too, mainly to show why Clary decided to go with Jace and that she did not just abandon or forget about Jocelyn/Luke/Simon =]

On another note, now that I have read City of Glass I just want to clear some things up since this fic obviously doesn't really fit in now because it was written before the third book. In City of Glass we see Luke and Jace getting on pretty well- which I love!- The reason that they don't get on much here is because Jace sees Luke as an obstacle standing in his and Clary's way. Also, Luke and Jace have not really worked for the same cause together here like they have in City of Glass. I love Jace and Luke getting on though =]  
I loved COG too, it couldn't have been better! I wanted to read it so much that I got my Mam's friend to buy it in America for me.... The American spellings drove me nuts though, and could you believe that they called Alec **_ALEX_** at one stage towards the end!!! =0

Anyway, thank you all so much once more for nominating me and voting for me in the Awards, I am honoured- I can't wait to see who wins, the authors are so so talented and I feel so inadequate! =P

And yes, I will consider a sequel after my exams =] I have 17 days of them.... Well, thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing! =]

~Rach~ xox


End file.
